soul_eater_on_drugsfandomcom-20200214-history
Actually is Asura, da Demon Fcker
asereua wil fuk u wile u sleep lul he lyk butseck he peadofil lyk spurut . dys wiki wil giv u cansur cuz it duznt mak sense . he luv 2 twurk nd he hve alkohul adictshun Apearnce Asura looks like a guy who will rape you up your butthole, but he's actually misunderstood. ha jk he acually vry paedofilia . he haz da tentiklez on hiz haare but dey r acuall penuzez dat fuk woman bumhole. he smilz wenevr u twurk . c in a pic he smile cuz u twurkn at da mo. he wer bandege 2 covr up hiz smxy ded bodi frm al da cut he got frm araknaynay spiderz . hiz demun eye in a mid of hiz forhed steairz into ur sawl wile u sleip . he wach u sleip evry nite . it iz hiz hobi . he luk insent but he fuk u up wen u get atrected 2 hiz luks. loullll jk Personatities Asura was once a meister at DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) but he became a kishin because he began to reap the innocent souls of people. He may look like trouble to everybody but in fact, he's very fragile and timid, just like Crona. Even though he deliberately demolished Death City, he's fairly innocent. His vengeance for Shinigami-sama builds up his emo-like personality. lol nop he gey nd lyk fckin araknaynay . he luk at p0rn0 evry tim he haz da chance . he twurk wen he haz fre tym . he vry hornie nd lyk alkohul . he drink lyk abut 8096543234568 pyntz of alkohul evrydey . espashuly he lyk gin nd vodka . vodka espashuly fur hiem . he vry kind 2 kidz espashuly merka . he wna fk merka but he maried 2 araknaynay nd he lyk hiz wife vry muc . he dun wnt dispont her cuz he wnt her titz . Famry lyfe he nut relatd 2 reapr at ll . he waz adopt by reaper nd he waz abuse by hiz fater nd step bruder . he haiet hiz lyfe so he ran way nd reap sawl of humen bean . he fund araknaynay nd dey maried . dey bor 6666666 kidz nd da 666 oder wer ether axidently eatn or ded in araknaynay womb or abortad . dey hv sxe evrydey nd hve mor kidz but moskitah kil al da ugle 1 . nd he suk der blud. asereua lyk hiz lyfe cuz he get 'tretmant' evrydey . he luv strking araknaynay titiz nd he lyk da fud he givn . he nvr fite wit araknaynay cuz he luv hiz wife . moskitah wich iz araknaynay grndpa . hiz kidz no go skool but dey be educ@te by moskitah nd madpoosa . he hav butsecks wit araknaynay nd she enjoy hersalv Lyks nd dislyks he lyk sweg yolo hiz wife araknaynay nd vodka . he lyk kidz nd crime nd reaping sawl of incent humein bean . he dislyk zombi man lyk sid cuz he scair him al da tym . Derk perst he waz butt raped by reaper sama . dats y he adict 2 butsecks wit araknaynay . lul . kid also uze dildo secks wit asereua . o shit . Theme song What did they expect? This! Snort! Top shelf! Top shelf! Top shelf! Top shelf! Excellent! Top shelf! Excellent! Top shelf! Excellent! Top shelf! Excellent! Snort! Surprise! Buttsex! Buttsex! Buttsex! B-b-b-b-b-b-b-buttsex! Buttsex! Buttsex! B-buttsex! Buttsex! Buttsex! B-b-b-b-b-b-b-buttsex! Buttsex! Buttsex! B-buttsex! Top shelf! Excellent! Buttsex! Top shelf! Excellent! Buttsex!